


Warm Reconciliation

by zlabya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki is cold, but his relationship with Doumeki is a bit chilly too, so   sharing a bed might not be comfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Reconciliation

Watanuki tiptoed down the upstairs hallway in the shop, shivering in bare feet and a thin cotton sleeping yukata. The warm fall evening had turned cold in the night, and he wanted warmth.

He hesitated, though, at the door to the guest room where Doumeki was sleeping. Watanuki hadn’t offered for Doumeki to sleep in the master bedroom with him for several nights now, and Doumeki hadn’t asked. They’d had one of their arguments again, brief and not specifically about anything—just Doumeki baldly making a statement that hinted at a deeper annoyance, and Watanuki being sarcastic in return. 

But he missed Doumeki. Now that Watanuki was more settled in his life as the shopkeeper, and didn’t thrash around so much at night, the two of them often shared a bed—which usually meant sharing more than just the mattress and covers. 

_Damn, we always make up anyway, somehow,_ Watanuki reasoned, quickly entering the room before he changed his mind. He was never sure exactly _how_ they made up, just that they started by being a little kinder to each other—Watanuki complimenting Doumeki on the groceries he’d bought or asking about his work at the university, or Doumeki buying one of Watanuki’s favorite foods or giving more than a ritual thank-you after a meal. _Ah, well, I’ll just get in with him—the worst he can do is push me out onto the floor._

Watanuki slipped under the covers, lying on his side on the narrow bit of space between the edge of the mattress and Doumeki’s back. He pulled the comforter up over Doumeki’s shoulders and his own, and snuggled close, wrapping one arm about his lover’s broad chest.

Doumeki didn’t move so Watanuki, warming up already, began drifting off to sleep. 

“Your feet are cold.”

Watanuki nearly fell out of the bed. “Sorry. I don’t have my night-slippers out yet so my feet got cold on the way over.”

“Warm them on mine.” Doumeki turned over and pulled Watanuki toward himself, and the center of the bed. 

“Hey! Your nose is cold!” Watanuki exclaimed. Then, remembering that he’d wanted to reconcile with Doumeki, he added, “Warm it against me.”

“Mmm,” Doumeki nuzzled at the base of Watanuki’s neck, his legs twining about Watanuki’s. 

_Ah, right,_ Watanuki realized. _This is how we usually make up. No words needed_


End file.
